


Meeting in California

by Vinylla_kitten



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylla_kitten/pseuds/Vinylla_kitten
Summary: Set after Jurassic park 1, get together fic.After a fateful meeting in the hospital, Ellie has a plan.





	Meeting in California

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please dont judge too much lol. I'm a British teenager so if they dont sound like Americans in the 90s you have been warned, umm what else they might be out of character sorry lol, enjoy it anyway!

Alan was shaking as he got off the chopper, pale-skinned and clutching at Ellie's hand like a life line, as if the contact tethered him to the ground and without it he would drift back to the island. All she could do to soothe him was pet his arm and whisper reassurances. It had been a traumatic few days: she thought back to power shed, the image of the raptor against the bars was etched into her frontal lobe; It hit her again and again like waves of nausea. And the hand, shit, she could still feel it's fingers cold and dead against her cheek. She gagged, instinctively Alan put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. They sat there wrapped around one another as if a wall against the world.

\---

He'd been in this hospital forty three hours now, and whilst initially the morphine and young nurses had been a great source of comfort, he started to tire of the constant fuss and small hospital ward. He was alive, he could walk for Christ's sake (albeit on crutches), surely that met the minimum requirements to leave? Ian pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his crutches and began to limp towards the door, careful not to walk the sleeping doctor prison-guarding his exit. 

Hobbling down the clinical-white corridor, he felt the disaproving stares of three junior doctors. They were too nervous to stop him however and he swung by tapping the floor, crutches then legs, smirking devilishly. Quickly though he found himself beginning to tire, his body weak from injury and medication: his escape might have to wait he thought. Looking up and down the bare floor and sighed. He began to turn around, resigned to hours more of boredom, when a familiar face caught his eye. Dr Ellie Sattler sat on the edge of a hospital bed, gently stroking her partner's hair and watching lovingly over him. Alan lay sprawled out on the hospital bed, only at peace now he was asleep. Although scarred and bloody, with their hands interlocked the two were a perfect picture of love. Dr Malcolm decided to invite himself in.

\---

Ellie looked up abruptly as he entered; he was stumbling, half drunk on medication. She stilled herself and greeted him:  
'Dr Malcolm... hi, what are you doing up?'  
'Please. Call me Ian, after everything I think we've passed formalities... ' he replied 'Well the t-rex didn't kill me but the boredom wasn't far off. Figured I'd find something pretty to look at.'  
'Just came to look then?'  
'Don't tempt me.' He joked  
She began to laugh hysterically till she cupped her hand over her mouth, in her wild mood she did the same to Ian:  
'Shhh,' she giggled 'He's finally asleep.' then glanced at the sleeping form, he could hear the edge of sadness cutting up her voice and he placed his hand over hers, lifting it carefully away from his mouth. Wrapping his thumb round her slender hand, he took her palm and her gaze.

Their eyes met and for a moment they sat there, the room was silent except for their breathing. Eventually Ian asked why they were still in hospital  
'Alan's been off, it's nothing serious but they decided it would be better to keep him in overnight.' She confided then drew her eyes away but didn't drop his hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, careful not to disturb the healing skin. She asked about his work and the two of them chatted back and forth trading theories and articles they had read.

As the sky drew darker outside the tiny window, Ellie realised they been talking for ages. She felt shattered from everything and Ian looked like a dead man, still she was glad for the comfort (especially from the gorgeous Doctor) and leaned back to rest against his chest. Now she found herself sat on the floor next to her partner's bed lying against the warm body of Dr Malcolm, his head rested against the bed, and she felt strangely content. Impulsively she wrapped her arm around his middle, feeling his breath rise and fall unevenly, and lay her head on his shoulder. 

Somewhere in his exhausted, drug addled mind he considered pulling away but instead Ian responsed, placing his arm across her shoulders and settled into the embrace.

\---  
Dr Malcolm awoke to the whirring of trolleys in the busting hospital. He winced at the crick in his neck and looked across at the woman sleeping in his arms.

Pausing to brush the hairs away from her forehead, he pulled himself to his feet and grasped for his crutches. He placed a silver card in her pocket, should she need to call him. Before disappearing from the room and out of the hospital.

\---  
She dialled the last digit into the phone and listened impatiently to the ringing. Eventually a familiar voice picked up, 'hey, who is it?' Ian sounded in better shape then when they'd last met, she asked him about it, 'oh yeah, the medication. it's working great. The therapy isn't half bad either,' He laughed.  
'So, what's up then? You, two on a dig? Tell me what fascinating, perspective-shifting discovery is it this month.'  
'No, we figured we'd stay in California a bit. Rest awhile. Say don't you live round here? What have you been doing?'  
'Not much, so you've come to see me honey, Couldn't stay away?' She giggled and ignoring his cheesy lines.

They fell into an easy rhythm and bantered back and forth awhile. Then she paused suddenly if gathering her thoughts, Ian was about to interject when she suggested: 'maybe you could go for a drink with Al tommorow night? I know he'd like that, he admires your work and I think it would be good for him.' Ian was taken aback but she sounded definite and he didn't care to complain, so agreed.

The phone on the hook, she turned to see Alan standing in front of her. He outstretched his arms and placed his hands on her hips, her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. And she leaned up to meet her in a kiss, sweet and considerate. His lips dipped between hers perfect and practiced.

'Who was that?' He asked, sometime later.  
'Dr Malcolm,' She replied 'I've set the two of you up a play date.'  
'Interesting,' He laughed 'do I dare ask why?'  
'I wouldn't. it's tommorow night, the Monroe, wear something nice ok?' She teased. He feigned offence, and she laughed and pressed another kiss to his nose.

\----

The air was hot and humid as Alan entered the bar that night. In a light blue shirt a white pair of chinos Ellie had insisted on. He took a seat by the polished bar top signalled to the bartender:  
'A shot of whisky.'  
'Make it two.' He turned to the tanned face of Dr Malcolm, strangely surprised to the see the man he was waiting for.  
'Good to see you, Dr Grant.' He paused 'How have you been, Alan?'  
Alan wanted to laugh at the absurdity of everything, he was here sitting in a bar with Dr Malcolm of all people, who had decided they were on a first name basis.  
He replied cordially, but didn't continue the conversation. Something in the way the man's shirt hung slightly open, framing his chest captured his attention. He found himself, as always, desperate for an escape from the man's intoxicating presence.

In the absence of speech, Ian filled the space with vague chatter about probability. Leaning forward as he spoke, intrigued by the effect he seemed to be having on the man in front of him. His quick mind was whirring, the possibilities lay out before him and a plan began to form. It was unlikely but not impossible...

Alan felt drunk, the warm breath on his face. He looked at the bar, he'd had less than a glass. He froze, no he couldn't be, not this man; a dramatic know it all who dressed to draw attention, he wore a leather jacket on tropical island for fucks sake, and filled the space with endless chatter. But he was so beautiful under the red-stained light in the bar, why did Ellie send him here. At that moment his concentration was broken when a calloused hand, adorned with heavy rings, settled on his arm:  
'Its getting, late. We should go, where did you say you were staying?'

\----  
Ellie was sitting on the couch when the entered. Unstartled by the new arrival she simply raised an eyebrow before going to pour three glasses of wine. The room was quiet, Ian wasn't even talking; if Alan didn't know better he would have almost said he was nervous. Nervous, but why? He looked between his girlfriend and the man he had brought home before joining them sitting on the floor. 

'So do you invite every gorgeous mathematician you meet at bar back, or am I special?' He started, Ellie laughed whilst Alan blushed deeply.  
'No, this is our first time. Honestly I wasn't expecting Alan would bring you home tonight.' 

Oh, Ellie thought he'd brought Ian back for that. And she seemed to want him to have. He'd never thought, but just maybe, if they both wanted, something could work... 

Ian looked across apologetically, and began to explain,  
'Oh no, it wasn't...' Alan cuts him of  
'like he said a gorgeous mathematician, how could I resist.' He smiled over at Ellie, who took his hand, grinning back. His beautiful girlfriend smiled like sunlight, he leaned forward to kiss her, tangling his hand in her silky, blonde hair. And now for a leap of faith, an appealing one at that, he took Ian's hand in his own, and ran his lips over the knuckles,  
'My Dr Grant, what a gentleman...'  
He cut off the words, pulling the man into a sweeping kiss. Sharp and strong, and with enough tongue to get his point across. He felt a hand tug his collar, Ellie was sat across Ian's knee. Ellie curled her hand round Alan's shoulder, pulling him close she whispered  
'Can't keep him all too yourself,'  
giggling she tangled her other hang in the other's hair and pulled Ian in kissing him slowly.

Ellie, kissed differently to Alan, Ian thought. While Alan was strong and precise, pressing deeper into the kiss, with power than made his knees shake. Ellie was slower, more explorative. Her soft lips slid over his, whilst she played with his lips between her teeth, she tasted so sweet and he was addicted.

He leaned in further, letting her slide on his lap. She straddled his waist kissing him again before leaning him back to lie between Alan's thighs. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of Alan's hand cording through his hair, pulling roughly on the short strands sending waves of bliss to his scalp, before sliding down his neck to pull open the buttons of his shirt.

He pushes Alan back the two of them tumble to the floor, Alan moaning beneath him as he leaves bites along his neck. Ellie drags him to his feet, and pressing him backwards to undo flies. She certainly is tenacious. 

The three of them spun up the stairs in a blur of heat and motion leaving clothes strewn in their wake. 

Stretched out on the bed, caressed by two sets of eager hands, he felt more than ever before. He felt like fire, more than sparks he felt warmth, affection towards the two paleotologists taking him apart.  
\----  
Ian woke early, after a series of bizarre dreams. He paused, panicked by the unfamiliar surroundings. His breath slowed though as he felt two warm bodies surrounding him. Reassured, he took a moment to admire the beautiful couple. Maybe he should leave, he'd probably overstayed his welcome and he'd never been much for commitment. But waking up here between friends, between more-than-friends, he damn well wanted to try. It coundn't hurt to stay till morning, and he couldn't bring himself to choose otherwise. As he relaxed into his lovers' embrace, he drifted back of to sleep, daring to dream of possible futures.

The next morning, as So-Cal sun streamed through the curtains, Alan awoke to the unfamiliar feel of Ian's muscular chest rising and falling beneath him. A heavy hand is sprawled over his hip; it was so alien to him, but unexpectedly he found himself enjoying it. 

Following the line of his arms, he found his hand interlocked with his girlfriend's, across Ian's waist. Ellie was already awake. Looking across the two men fondly, she greeted Alan good morning and weaved her fingers between his own. The familiarity, comforting in the strangeness of the situation.

'Morning love,' She started 'Last night. Was it okay?'

Alan paused, last night was something he never thought he'd have, but now desperately wanted. Thinking back to last night, he was reminded of his uncertainty, Ellie's hesitation but reassured when he thinks of Ian, accepting both, giving to them equally. How the three fell together in harmony as their mural desires were realised. He thought of how the other man fit between them like he was always ment to be there:  
'Perfect.' He replied and kissed her softly.  
'I know we've talked about it before, how you are, what you feel and when I met him,' she explained 'I just thought he'd be good for you, for us.'  
'I think I see. You set me up.' He laughed  
'For you own good.' She replied laughing easily along with him 'So how is this gonna go, do you think you would do this again?'  
He paused, then replied:  
'We need to talk about this, with him. But if that's what he wants and what you want, yeah I want to work something out, um yeah I like this, you and him.'  
He gave her a sheepish smile, she replies by squeezing his hand comfortingly. 

The both look to the man lying between them, who's arms are wrapped round them as if for their protection.  
'A third, huh.'  
'Who would have thought.'  
'Dr Malcolm, of all people.'  
'Its kinda of perfect, don't you think.'  
Yeah it really was.


End file.
